ramblings
by TakasheiitheWolf
Summary: The great assassin has been released from her prison but at a price will she comply and what changes will she encounter once in the outside world once more?


10/10/2012

Chapter 1

The captain was working on his daily reports when frantic footsteps were heard approaching his door. 'Now what' he thought to himself.

"Captain we did it we caught her" cried the lieutenant as he came running in the old veteran's office. Looking up from his current work the captain stared at the young soldier. "Caught who?" he asked allowing himself to settle back into his favorite chair. The lieutenant regained his composure, "sir we have captured Takasheii Uzumaki and have put her in cell D" he finally said.

Shock filled the captains eyes. So the master assassin and thief was finally caught "is she secure?" he said getting up. "She is right now she is currently chained" he replied grabbing his coat the captain immediately went to the cell.

Two guards stood in front of a large black steel door standing at attention they saluted their captain. "open the door" he said. "I'm sorry sir I can't let you do that" said the one guard. Before the other guard could ward him away the captain glared at him "that wasn't a request soldier that was an order now open the blasted door" he growled.

Without hesitation he opened the door; the room pitch black with only the light from what came in there from the hall. "Takasheii Uzumaki I know you're in there show yourself" As he called out the sound of metal links dragging on the ground was heard. Two crimson eyes looked at him making a chill run up his spine "dismiss the guards and I might think about it" came a cold voice. "Forget it you show yourself right now! I command you to show yourself" he yelled. a dark chuckle resounded throughout the cell. "Why should I listen to a pathetic human like you?" she replied growling. he punched the door "look who's talking you seem human yourself" he boasted. Sighing Takasheii stood up it would seem that she wasn't going to be rid of this nuisance so she decided to cure his pride and walked over to him. The movement of chains could be heard dragging along the metal floor as she stepped into the light, showing herself. Her face was put in a black face mask with three sets of chains, a pair on her ankles, a single chain around her neck and a pair covering her hands. Her clothes were that of a normal human—she wore a black tank top with matching pants and boots. "There was that so hard?" he asked grinning as the pair of crimson eyes met his green ones.

"Not really I just did it to shut you up" she said blinking "Who did you kill this time assassin?" he said looking at her sizing her up "that I'm afraid I can't tell you captain" she said turning around going back into the darkness. Before she disappeared completely he reached out and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him. Instantly he felt cold radiating from the arm. When he realized what it was his eyes widened.

"Metal is this some kind of joke?" he said looking at the strange metal "am I laughing?" she said yanking her arm back she went back then proceeded to sit back down.

"Sir I would advise coming out the general is coming" said one of the guards the captain nodded and proceeded to leave the cell looking to his right he stood at attention saluting back the general walked into her cell. "I'm sure you know who I am" he said coming over to her "General Tanaka its been a while" she said looking at him. "10 years to be accurate" he replied grabbing her shackles with her hands "I have a proposal for you but I wish to discuss it in my office rather than here" he said as he put his hand under her chin showing her scarred face. "Depending on what it concerns I might be interested if not you can shove it up your tail" she said snatching her chin out of his grasp.

"It concerns your mate Stryder" he said earning her full attention. With a few short orders, he proceeded to have the shackle around her neck removed. snapping her neck from side to side, she looked at the two guards. "hey can you two come here for a minute" she said standing up looking at each other they started to come over to her and stood in front of her "remember when I told you that I said I would kill you?" she said smiling at them.

They nodded instantly they felt a sharp pain go through their chest dropping down to the ground Takasheii stepped over the now dead bodies and stood beside the captain smirking "such a pity captain I'm sad you forgot my tails" she said smiling at him "shut up and get out of my sight" he replied.

**The general's office**

Sitting down he motioned for the she-wolf to do the same "I'll stand thanks" she stated. "As you wish, we have found his last co-ordinates in east Metropolis a good 20 miles from here after that we lost him" he said "alright what's the catch?" she said glaring at him "that was one thing that always made me chuckle was how you are able to know there was always a catch with something" he said. "Experience of dealing with it" she replied he chuckled once more "the catch is that you have this one time freedom to be with him but I want you to find something for me" he said she frowned as she started to come closer to him for a brief second she saw fear in his eyes as she got closer her face inches from his "I told you I don't do that job anymore I quit for a reason" she said growling. "Whether you do it anymore is irrelevant, you will bring me the item or you stay here the rest of your miserable life" he said growling she pulled away from his face "either way I'm screwed so what the hell" she looked at him over her shoulder "alright what am I looking for?" she asked smiling he took out a picture and showed it to her

"look for this scepter and you have your freedom" he said "you have my word I won't follow you or track you down you have your complete freedom"

She glared at him trying to make sure that he wasn't lying seeing that he was telling the truth she nodded and then held up her shackles. "You mind removing these?" she asked chuckling he stood up and started to take them off they instantly fell to the ground with a loud thud. Then he went to the ones around her ankles "thank you" she said. He nodded his head in response and then looked at her "is there anything else you'll need before you leave?" he asked standing back up looking at him she grinned. "What I had when you guys captured me my guns, cloak, sword, holsters and my sunglasses everything else I can get myself" she said holding up his wallet "I'll keep this with me as collateral for you capturing me as for the contents though" she pauses and takes out everything except the cash and plops it on the desk. "Pleasure doing business with you general" she said waving good-bye he radioed some of his men to bring her belongings to the front gate and to be delivered directly to her. He even went to the extent of giving her bike back to her which made her even happier. She had just finished tuning it up and did not want to let that scum do anything with it.

Chapter 2

After getting herself situated she made her way to the closest town and proceeded to relieve her arguing stomach. Pulling into a local Pub she parked her bike and turned it off then got off of the machine placing her helmet in her seat proceeding to put her sunglasses on she looked at the bar and smirked. Well that is a good sign, the place hasn't changed in the 10 years it has been since I was through here last. I am taking a gamble but I think he still comes here. Well, time to find out if my hunch was correct.

When she walked in she was greeted by a sight she had not seen in many years.

Chapter 3

Ian the old barkeep tossed her the keys to her old room. Mentally he told her, *there is an old friend in your usual room. I knew you wouldn't mind seeing as who it is* a smile laced his thoughts. *You old coot, I hope you at least checked his identity?* the wolf-lady responded. Her sensei spoke at this point, **Child I think you had better get up there, he is in the room through the passage. But right now he is sleeping in the outer room.** Quietly on assassin tread, she approached the door. 'Now we get to see if the tip from the hotel was correct or not' she said to herself as she reached up to knock on the door. It took knocking on the door twice before she was able to raise any kind of response. As she raised her hand to knock a third time she was greeted with a groan calling out, "go away I don't want to see anyone".

"Not even your own mate?" she said to the door. In what seemed 2 seconds the door was unlocked and she was let in before she could close the door she was greeted by to two strong arms circling around her waist. "Where have you been?" he said holding her close to his chest afraid that if he let go she would disappear. Placing her hand on his she smiled and closed her eyes "its been 10 years since I last saw you come for a visit Stryder where do you think I've been?" she said turning her head she was met by crimson eyes "why are you wearing sunglasses?" he asked as she turned to him her tail shut the door behind her. She returned the hug with her own laying her head on his chest "how else am I going to hide my identity?" she said closing her eyes she could feel him taking them off and tossing them on his couch. She finally opened her eyes slowly meeting his eyes his eyes staring into her own he placed his hands onto her cheeks and he kissed her she didn't pull back instead she returned it with her eyes closed holding him close to her. Pulling back he smiled then hugged her again "its been too long my love I thought I'd never see you again" he said letting go smiling she laid her head on his chest once more "so did I babe" she said then let him go.

"So have you heard anything from our children?" the lady asked. Stryder frowned, "from our daughter I have but not our son."

"where's your coat did you put it somewhere?" she asked

"Yeah its over in the connector room I am using as my room. you seem tired if you want to lay down for a while you can we can talk when you feel a little better"

"Yeah if that's alright with you" she said taking her hat off and putting on a nearby table letting her ears pop up nodding his head he lead her to his room then proceeded to take her coat off "I'll put this with mine okay?" he said nodding her head she started taking her boots off then laid on her back Stryder coming over and kissed her once more then left her he turned his head to look at her "call me if you need anything okay?" he said smiling Takasheii nodded then let sleep take her. Smiling, Stryder closed the connector room door half-way. That way if she needed him, he could hear her call out. Sitting at the table he wondered anew what their son had gotten himself into.

**A few hours later**

Takasheii woke up to feeling something heavy against her turning her head she found a sleeping Stryder holding her close his face buried into her back smiling she turned over facing him she kissed him "time to wake up my love" she said brushing her hand down his face softly in return she got a groan "five more minutes mommy" he mumbled smiling she blew into his face and he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by her face smiling "if I was your mother Stryder Takiyuki I would have pushed you out of bed then poured cold water on your tail" she said sitting up "you're cruel Takasheii Uzumaki" he said pulling her back down holding her to his chest tightly but not crushing her "eh you love me for it" she said kissing him. Smiling he sat up with her sitting in his lap "you know life has gotten boring without you here making it interesting" he said yawning. Chuckling she wrapped her arms around his neck "well why don't we go and make it interesting again" she said smiling.

"Alright but let's eat first I haven't eaten since last night" he said kissing her once more sliding his hands up her shirt "now calm down we can do that when we get back from breakfast okay?" she said grabbing his hand and putting it back around her front. "Oh alright but I'm holding you to that promise?" he said kissing her neck then looking at her smiling then kissed her again.

"Yes but you need to eat first okay?" she said

"But I have my breakfast right in front of me" he said lust filling his eyes sighing Takasheii put her arms around her still waking mate and kissed him "I promise to give it to you if you behave while I make breakfast okay?" she said grinning like a snake she returned his kiss as she slide his shirt off showing his well toned chest the thing she didn't forget was the scar on his chest over where his heart should've been. Absent-mindedly she traced the wound and sighed "you never did catch the scum who did this to you" she said anger could be heard in her voice as she frowned. Putting his hand on her metal one she looked up at him staring into his crimson eyes "I haven't forgotten what happened Takasheii just like I know you haven't don't worry we'll find him soon" he said smiling she smiled in response pulling him close to her "he'll pay for what he's done to you" she said getting off his lap then stood beside the bed "well come on we need to get you some food and then I have to take a shower cause I haven't taken one for the few days it took me to get here" she pulling him off the bed and then braced him against her.

Chuckling he nodded and they proceeded to the kitchen getting some of the ingredients she started making his favorite dish-scrambled eggs. After a few minutes of making their food Takasheii set the plates over on the table then proceeded to go outside to her mate he had gone out to have a smoke before he had some food placing her gloved hand on his shoulder to get his attention he turned tossing the last bit of the cigarette then looked at her

"Food's ready I thought you might want to know"

"Alright I'll be right in" he said blowing the smoke out through his nose nodding she went back into the room and started to get the silver ware out then proceeded to place it on the table. When they finished she took the plates and placed them in the kitchen sink then turned to her mate and asked where the bathroom was so she could take her much needed shower he pointed her to the direction.

Chapter 4

The sound of running water could be heard from the side of the room Takasheii started to take her shirt off and looked in the mirror and she stared at her mechanical arm ever since the war she still had to fix the damn thing every few days making sure it wasn't rusted or anything that might damage the metal. Sighing she placed her hand under the shower head to feel the water when she realized that it was close to being ready she reached for her belt but was stopped by Stryder's hands gripping hers. Turning her head sideways she looked at him from the corner of her ruby red eyes "I figured you could use some company" he said placing his head on her shoulders chuckling she poked his side making him stand up to his full height and looking down at her he was just a little taller than her by a few inches. "Oh I don't mind the company just want to know if you're willing to behave or not" she said smiling knowing full well what the response was gonna be as if confirming her thought he took his black tank top off tossing it beside hers. "alright get in" she said her tail turning the shower on and looking back at him she still needed to get the rest of her clothes off then she felt something she missed from all the time of living in prison. Slowly he started to take her sports bra off letting her breasts slowly come out of hiding her nipples perked and calling his name then he reached for her pants but stopped looking at her as if asking her permission to take them off. Nodding her head he then took them and slowly undid them he smirked at what he saw she was wet and ready for him as soon as he finished undressing her she started to do the same thing he did to her and he nodded in approval slowly she teased him stripping him of his clothes and quickly stepped into the shower giggling. Growling Stryder followed her in and found her standing under the water her hair glued to her scarred back gently he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him for what seemed a few minutes to them felt like a years worth of being together again. "I almost gave up hope trying to find you" she said turning to face him she smiled when he pulled her closer to him "I'm just glad you're alright and that I have you back now" he said kissing her neck softly she closed her eyes bearing it to him in response he licked and nipped at the white flesh before succumbing to his inner predator. The pain was quick as he bit down earning a satisfying moan from her as she put her metal hand on his back sliding it down leaving small scratches. Slipping his fingers lower, he inserted them deeply inside her.

Hoarsely, he said, "You're wet for me."

She growled and started to tease him making him chuckle. Of course she was wet. As soon as he'd wrapped his arms around her and looked at her with that hungry feral look in his eyes, the moisture had gathered between her legs.

He thrust his fingers deep inside her, simulating what he would do with his engorged erection, soon, she hoped as he wrung out every emotion, pumping up her craving, just a thread short of completion. Then her internal muscles convulsed with orgasm and a wave of heat surged through her. His fingers stilled inside her, he gave her a satisfied smile as he pulled his fingers out licking her fluids.

Oh heavens, she'd come with just his fingers inside her. Sweet passion spiraled through her and with a soft moan she called out his name, loving that she could say it again, no longer wishing for him to be at her side. Stryder's expression filled with satisfaction, and she loved seeing how much he enjoyed giving her pleasure.

"You know me now, and now it's my turn" he whispered his eyes held a roguish gleam in them

Heaven above, Takasheii was beautiful. Despite the multiple scars from many trials before she looked beautiful to him and that's all that mattered. And now he had her back in his arms and he wasn't gonna let her go for fear she would disappear again.

For the first time, he wanted to go slow and control the outcome, not wishing to hurt her. He spread her thighs wide and entered her carefully, stretching her to accept his engorged erection.

"You…are…huge."

He smiled, but slowed his penetration. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I was suppose to be in charge"

He chuckled, his voice drenched in lust. "You were taking too long," he rasped, turning her to face him he put her against the wall she gasped at the change of temperature then paused to take her nipple between his teeth, scraping it gently.

Her inner muscles clenched him tightly, but he gently pushed forward. For a moment he paused, then he watched her face, flushed with arousal and with a sudden thrust, he put himself fully into her. She opened her eyes and he worried he'd hurt her.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Her muscles clenched again, and she nodded "I forgot how big you were that's all…"

He gave a devious grin and brushed her wet hair away from her cheek. "I don't doubt it not when you've missed me so much"

With slow, deep thrusts, he plunged into her over and over again, loving every inch of his mate in the flesh. She was his, now and forever.

Takasheii couldn't catch her breath as Stryder pushed her towards the peak. Sex with a dhampir who was your mate was nothing short of miraculous.

Stryder's heated gaze swept over her again, his body desiring her with an urgency she felt, too, and she wanted to heighten the pleasure as her body shouted to reach climax again. But he pinned her shoulders against the wall of the shower, claiming her, possessing her, making her his for as long as they both lived. She loved what being a Plutonian meant-the intensity of the lovemaking, the unbreakable bond between them, stronger even that the familial one, the craving so great, and it couldn't be denied.

"Takasheii" Stryder groaned, filling her with his hot seed, spasm of orgasm rocking her body, washing through her like a rogue tidal wave. For a moment Takasheii thought she was going to pass out at the rate her heart raced. Trying to calm her breathing she looked at him and kissed him then looked at him and smiled "you have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen Stryder" she said panting. Chuckling he slid out of her and held her close to him keeping her steady for fear she would collapse "let me turn the water off and we can rest in my bed okay?" he said staring into her eyes.

Smiling Takasheii nodded and leaned against the wall making her self stable and watched him turn the hot water off then turned to her and held out his hand to her she gently took it and he pulled her off the wall. "Can you stand?" he asked concern was heard in his voice

"yeah just help me get my clothes on and direct me to the bed so I can go to sleep" she said smiling at him nodding he pulled the curtain back and lifted her bridal style out of the tub "I can stand you know" she said to him Stryder nodded and he proceeded to bring her to his bed darkness swirled around his waist to form pants and he led her to their room placing her under the covers and covering her up. "Sleep I'll join you shortly okay?" he said brushing her hair out of her face rubbing his thumb against her scarred cheek nodding slowly she blinked then laid her head on the soft pillow sleep quickly taking her. Stryder came back to find her sound asleep smiling he sat next to her moving some of her black hair out of the way and kissed her cheek making her slowly open her eyes. "Sorry did I wake you?" he asked smiling Takasheii groggily shook her head and kissed him "no just wanted to see you come in before going back to sleep" she said and smiled giving a smile back he kissed her forehead. "I planned on it" he replied then stood up and went over to his side of the bed pulling back the covers and got in placing his arm around her waist bringing her close to him. The two of them smiled finally feeling at peace they let sleep consume them and drifted off.

Chapter 5

The next morning Stryder woke up to the bright sun shining through one of the windows in his room when he looked beside him to find his wolf sleeping quietly her face peaceful. Smiling he lightly brushed some of her black bangs out of her face she slowly started to open her eyes and looked at him "good morning how'd you sleep?" he said smiling.

"Peacefully for once" she said looking at him

"How do you feel about getting some breakfast?"

"depends on the food and where we're getting it" she said stretching Stryder chuckled and sat up a little then looked at her "there's a diner not far from here that I go to and they have real good food they know about you but want you to come there they don't care about your history either" he said looking at her.

Takasheii turned over onto her stomach and thought about it didn't sound like a trap and even Stryder knew when something didn't feel right he generally tried to avoid it. Looking at her mate she smiled "where's my clothes? I'm interested in this place and if you trust them then why not?" she said sitting up and looking at him. A few minutes later, they found all their clothes and started to get ready to head to the diner. "How far is it?" Takasheii asked getting her coat on then reached for her wallet and sunglasses Stryder thought a moment

"About 2 miles from here so I guess we could take your bike there and be there in a few minutes and back here in the same time" he said. Nodding she put her sunglasses on and looked at him "you still have your helmet?" she asked her response was him rubbing the back of his head with his hand giving a nervous laugh shaking her head she sighed and smiled "you're lucky I like you" she said "come on you can use my helmet" she said as she opened the door and closed it behind her Stryder locking it then proceeded to her bike. When they reached her bike she came over and handed him her helmet then started it making Stryder jump with a start making the assassin chuckle putting the helmet on he climbed on and she proceeded to their destination.

**At the diner**

"Excuse me ma'am" came a voice Takasheii looked up to meet the gaze of one of waitresses "yes?" she asked her voice calm but on edge "would you like a refill?" she asked pointing to her now empty cup chuckling Takasheii handed her the cup "yes please" she replied

The waitress smiled and took the cup Stryder looked at her and smiled she was starting to settle down for the longest time she was forever on edge and ever since her capture she wasn't getting worse. Takasheii looked peaceful here when she first came in here she looked around the place like she was expecting someone to come and attack her.

"So what do you think Takasheii just like I told you" Stryder said looking up from his plate

"Not that bad I like this place it feels comfortable I don't have to be wary of the people in here nor worry if they'll attack me" she replied eating another piece of bacon.

The waitress returned with her cup filled and set it in front of her "can I get you anything else ma'am?" she asked Takasheii looked at Stryder and back to the waitress shaking her head smiling and shook her head nodding she left the two to finish their breakfast. The door opened for the next customer and the waitress went over to them but froze in her spot when she realized who they were-The Lexington family. "Excuse me miss I'm looking for someone do you mind helping me?" said one of the men he wasn't that much taller than the two men standing on either side of him shaking with fear the woman didn't answer. Takasheii quietly reached for one of her pistols she didn't know these people but based on how their waitress was reacting to them they didn't seem friendly. She looked at Stryder who nodded his head at her reaction "you owe me an explanation when we get back home" she said under her breath making him give a nervous chuckle.

"Answer him you wench" growled one of the taller men making her even more scared "Brutus that's enough you're scaring her" said the short man he was wearing a tuxedo outfit with the hat to match it his skin was a beige color supporting a black goatee.

"Its kind of hard for her to answer you when you've scared the shit out of her" Takasheii said looking at them the other tall person frowned narrowing his eyes "oh yeah and what are you going to do about it you think you can handle us? Well I got news for you I wouldn't try it wench we got the great assassin Takasheii on our side and if you don't shut up we'll be sending her after you" he said grinning. At the mention of her abused name Takasheii had to calm herself as she shook her head it would seem she would have to hide her identity till it was time she looked at the shorter man and narrowed her eyes behind her glasses.

"I'm only going to ask this once I don't want any trouble leave this place and you won't get hurt looking at the way you're acting I would expect you to be honorable in this decision" she said keeping her hand on her pistol. Looking at her body posture he realized that she wasn't going to back down without a fight but for now he would honor her request and nodded her head.

"I understand your request and will respectfully leave this establishment might I have your name before I leave?" he asked assuming he knew who he was talking too he needed to confirm it.

Smiling Takasheii shook her head and pulled her glasses down showing her eyes smiling back he bowed his head "that'll do plenty enough ma'am thank you Brutus Pedro we're leaving" the two looked at their charge with shocked looks on their face

"Boss are you sure you want to do that?" asked Brutus

"trust me I don't think you guys would stand a chance against her right now we need to leave while she's in a good mood now get your butts outside that's an order" he said narrowing his eyes at them. Not wanting to further anger their boss they quickly vacated the diner he turned to her and smiled "my name is Malcolm it is an honor to meet the real Takasheii Uzumaki" he said and bowed his head in respect then left. Takasheii came over to the waitress and put her hand on her shoulder making her jump a little

"You alright?" she asked in response she got a hug from the young woman taking her by surprise and a little praise from the other employees

"Thank you so much miss Uzumaki we've always had trouble with that man for a long while I'm glad someone stood up to him" she said letting go of the shocked wolf Takasheii smiled and nodded her response then turned her attention to her mate with a irritated look in her eyes

"Alright you owe me an explanation from my time in prison and it better be good" she said

Stryder nodded nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his hand this was something she definitely wasn't going to let him forget about this standing up he grabbed her helmet and proceeded towards her bike as Takasheii waved good-bye to her new friends putting her coat on. Walking toward her bike she found her mate waiting for her sitting on her bike with his helmet on.

Chapter 6

Takasheii sighed as she stood on the balcony blowing smoke out of her nose from her lit cigarette. "Are you sure about this Stryder?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye he came over to her putting his hand on her back trying to sooth her.

"sadly yes my love as much as you hate it we have to take up what we wanted to get rid of long ago we have to become assassins once more" he said taking the last drag from her cigarette she tossed it over the balcony blowing the smoke out of her mouth.

"I was hoping I didn't have to do it again Stryder sadly it's not going to happen" she said as she turned around facing him

"Alright we're going to have to start training again I'm sure we're both rusty" she said turning her head she sighed as he nodded and went inside then looked back at her.

"I'm going to stay out here for a while okay?" she said understanding her reason he shut the door leaving it unlocked Takasheii turned around and started bring out a necklace she thought she would never use again.

"Looks like I'm going to need your help again sensei" she said to the charm on the necklace putting it on the charm started to glow a bright red as if there was life in the charm. She smiled happy that it was still listening to what was going on around it she started to feel something inside her mind like there was living being.

**I'm here my child don't worry I will help you both train** came a voice Takasheii smiled holding the necklace close to her heart and smiled then walked back into the house only to be pinned to the wall by Stryder. Takasheii stared at him shock filling her eyes what was he doing?

"Stryder what's wrong?" she asked worried her eyes slowly starting to show fear in them.

"Who were you talking to just now?" he asked growling making her even more scared

"My teacher Ryukotsusei he said that he was going to train us" she said holding still. This time it was Stryder's turn to be shocked the lord of the dragons ,Ryukotsusei, was her sensei and he was learning from him? Quickly he let her go and she bolted for the bathroom.

When he noticed her doing this he ran after her and shut the door behind him finding her backed into the wall. Putting his hands up he started to walk towards her in response she took a defensive stance she must be remembering a memory of the past.

"Takasheii take it easy it's me Stryder I'm sorry for acting like I did I shouldn't have done that but please I need you to settle down please for me" he said pleading with her as well as calming her down.

Takasheii continued to stare at him she recognized him as the dhampir she had saved 10 years ago and the one she chose as a mate as he chose her realizing this she started to settle down. Letting him come closer to her and hugging her holding her close to him Takasheii in response wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry Stryder I'm sorry" she said hiding her tears

"Its okay Takasheii I don't hate you for it I was in the wrong and went too far when I shouldn't have" he said placing his hand on the back of her head

"I should have told you from the start instead of hiding it from you" she said looking at him smiling Stryder pulled her face away from his neck having her look at him.

Takasheii stared into his eyes tears rolling down her scared cheek putting his hand under the tear he wiped it away then looked into her eyes letting her calm down then kissed her instantly she closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her face.

"Don't cry okay? I can't stand to see you cry" he said kissing her back holding her closer to him he felt her start to calm down as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Stryder I need to take a shower" she said into his shirt chuckling he let her go "you need any help getting in?" he asked looking at her shaking hands she nodded and set her on the sink.

"Stay here till I come back with your clothes okay? I won't be long so don't worry" he said smiling Takasheii simply nodded her response and waited. Stryder left and came back with a clean shirt and pants along with his own clothes. Placing them on the counter beside her he looked at her she had managed to fall asleep waiting for him smiling he put his hand on her shoulder shaking her enough to wake her up. When she opened her eyes she smiled and stretched looking at him

"You fell asleep you feeling any better?" he asked looking at her

"A little I'll feel much better after the shower" she said reaching for his black tank top

"Do you feel up to turning the water on?" he asked smirking knowing full well what her response was going to be

"Smartass I'm not that weak" she said grinning as she got off of the counter she turned the water on and stood back up turning her attention back to Stryder. With a smile plastered on his face

"What?" she said asked looking at him

Without a warning he scooped her up and kissed her fiercely uttering a gasp that slowly turned into a moan his hands sliding up her shirt swiftly ripping her bra off. She grinned this side of her mate was a little different from what she was use to seeing normally he was gentle with her in his advances but there was a reason he was acting like this. Showing to other males out there that she was his and no one else's she grinned when she found his belt and quickly unhinged the piece of leather tossing it to the ground. Stryder growled possessively nipping at her neck placing her on the sink instantly knocking a few items on the ground the two ignoring the sound they made.

She panted between kisses as she started to unbutton his pants making a growl of her own sucking on his skin as she felt him tear her pants off

"holy shit Stryder" she said hoarsely trying to keep her mind coherent for her thoughts. He quickly took his shirt off then resumed kissing her his hands sliding into her pants while his teeth grazed her neck Takasheii held in a moan as she dug her claws into his arms. Grinning he licked her neck as she wrapped her legs around him teasing his member slowly Stryder growled and pinned her to the mirror making it crack.

"You'll pay for that Takasheii" he growled

"Do something about it then" she replied licking his neck slowly once more

suppressing a moan he plunged into her slowly making her groan softly as she held herself against the mirror trying to find some sort of grounding.

"You like?" he said grinning as he slides into her deeper

"Hell yeah" she moaned opening her eyes a feral glint in them as she digs her claws into his arms making him moan loudly as he broke contact with her neck grinning like a cat she growled playfully licking his chin

"show me what you got" she said taunting him

In response he nodded and started to pick up speed going harder and deeper every time as he entered her. She groaned and bared her neck to him giving his demon side permission to taste her grinning at the response he was receiving from her he quickly obliged.

He sank his fangs deep into her slowing his thrusting so he could feed on her she moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck he continued with the same simulation as he drinks her blood she ran her hands through his hair as she closed her eyes "damn I missed this" she said. He pulled his fangs out being careful not to take too much blood to the point that she would be too exhausted to carry on "me too" he said looking at her smiling she bent her head and licked his neck slowly. What he did next surprised her he showed his neck to her normally that would represent a symbol of submission but for him it meant that he was willing to let her claim him as her own accepting his offer to her she growled and bites him feeling his blood going into her mouth making her swallow

"How does it feel?" he asked

his response was her purring as she lets go and looks at her mate smiling

"it feels wonderful" she said grinning as she dug her claws further into him making him moan louder

"how was that?"

"Does my moaning answer that?"

she smiles as she drags her tongue over his scar making him bring his attention to it she nips at the old wound slowly he puts his hand on it remembering what happened sensing her mate was troubled she looked at him then lays her head on his chest putting her hand on his.

"I'm here my mate I'm here I won't let that happen again you have my word" she said lifting her head to look at him he nodded and kissed her as she kisses him back.

Suddenly he starts to pick up his previous speed making her moan in his mouth

"don't think I'm out just yet Takasheii" he said growling against her throat

making her moan loudly. He growls dominantly as he could feel himself getting closer as she could feel it herself. A few minutes they both released Stryder growling as he kissed her once more she kept her legs wrapped around his waist until they both could feel up to moving. When they were able to move Stryder picked up Takasheii and brought her over to their bed and placed her in there covering her then covered her as she tried to fight sleep. Soon Stryder came back to join her holding her close to him as they both drifted off to sleep it was going to be a long day tomorrow for them both for Takasheii it was going to be a reunion worth having again.

Chapter 7

"Takasheii I know you can do better than that so get to it" called out Ryukotsusei as he threw another star at her she instantly dodged it only to have another thrown at her the blade meeting her arm in another failed attempt to dodged it. She ignored the pain and continued her training she suddenly dropped to the floor dodging another attack from Stryder as he waved his staff just missing her by a hair she instantly kicked him in the stomach making him fall on his back instinct born from fighting all her life she pinned him a hidden blade put to his neck.

"Takasheii that's enough rest the both of you" said Ryukotsusei as he came over to them

Standing up she gave Stryder her hand and helped him stand sweat and blood mixed with each other as they panted. She bowed her head to her sensei and was dismissed Stryder following her he kneeled in front of her

"Takasheii what's wrong what happened out there?" he asked concern was heard in his voice

Looking up she stared into his eyes "it was reactionary from when I was an assassin those years ago I was the highest ranking even the headmaster of the guild had given me his title" she said as she looked at her mate.

"over time I had found my master's sword and kept it with me since then he was the one that taught me growing up" she said pointing to the blade on her back. Stryder looked at her in shock she had never told him any of her past for fear it would trigger something in her so he just left it alone. But to find out that her master was her guardian to help raise her was something he didn't expect the old assassin to say.

Looking over to them Ryukotsusei stared at his student she had grown so much over the time he knew her. She still kept to the old code of the assassin and did her best at staying to his teachings she never forgot to keep his current residence sharpened and cleaned. Even when she put him in the sword she thought she would never see it again after the war when she found his new location she went directly to his position. She had gotten close to him seeing him as a father figure she never knew about growing up since the incident with her grandfather.

She came back only to find her brothers and father murdered in the throne room she looked to see her grandfather in his lust for power he killed her family.

In a fit of unfathomable rage she charged her grandfather a look of murder was seen in her crimson eyes. The sword she had was given to her by her swords teacher and was fully trained by then before she could land a single blow she was punched into the wall dropping the sword she fell to the ground unconscious. Her grandfather grinned eerily ordering some guards he ordered them to put her in his dungeon and to not let anyone in the room. Nodding the guards carried out their orders, he stayed a little while then grabbed her sword instantly he got a flash of power coming from the sword. He dropped the sword like something had attacked his hand only to find out who occupied the sword in fear he locked the sword away and sent it away.

Many years had passed and she had finally reclaimed the sword happy to have her sensei back with her to keep him from being taken again she changed his size to that of a charm. Keeping it on a necklace with another charm- a peacock feather a gift she had received from the dragons of the royal court. To the humans or anyone else it would seem like a feather to her eyes it was a true treasure that had a higher rank than all the other objects she had acquired. A dragon's eye.

Thought to be the greatest power of the dragons to be given the object shows that you have shown great respect and knowledge to the council of dragons. When he had found out that she had acquired the object his pride had risen so much in calling her his student and adopted daughter. Her training was tough but she proved her metal in what she had learned in his absence and made him even more proud of her.

"Takasheii are you ready to resume training?" he called to her looking at him she nodded and started to stand Stryder soon following Ryukotsusei himself was impressed with Stryder he had the same training as her but was still learning some new techniques from the old dragon. He was grateful that he had chosen Takasheii as a mate he knew that she would very much live up to the role that was required for her to act upon.

"Stryder you and Takasheii will do hand-to-hand combat for this lesson this teaches you to not always rely on your weapons or your powers your body can also be a weapon. Right now we're going to start with the basics to help refresh your memory of it and to show you new styles along with techniques" he said then looked at Stryder he understood that the boy was a dhampir and wasn't very good in the sunlight so what he had been doing with him was little by little letting him stay in the sunlight for as long as he could before having to wear his coat once more.

"Stryder I want you to take your coat off and keep it off for as long as possible if you are unable to continue it will be given back to you okay?" he said coming over to the shocked dhampir putting his hand on his shoulder he looked at him.

"I understand your problem with the sun and would not have you do this unless it was essential for your body but trust me when I say this I will not put your life in danger if you are unable to continue the coat will be given back and the training end today so that you can rest and be ready for tomorrow is that understood?" he said Stryder looked at the man and saw there was no ulterior motive behind what he was saying then started to take the piece of clothing off. Takasheii started towards her mate and gave him her sunglasses hoping it would help him deal with the sun a little better. Stryder handed Ryukotsusei the coat and looked at him "I'll be able to stay in the sun for 15 minutes if I stay in any longer I'll pass out" he said nodding his head in understanding Ryukotsusei put the piece of clothing on one of the nearby chairs.

"Begin" he said looking at Takasheii

In seconds Takasheii and Stryder attacked each other both learning quickly how to block and catch each other's attack looking for an opening in their attack. Minutes turned to hours and Stryder started to feel the affects of not having his coat his attacks started to slow down because of this Ryukotsusei noticed and signaled for Takasheii to stop and to retrieve his coat.

Nodding Takasheii did as was told and grabbed his coat calmly coming over to the kneeling Stryder placing his coat on his shoulders the hood covering his head.

"How do you feel Stryder?" she asked her mate

"I'll feel better when I get inside" he replied smiling grinning Takasheii picked him up and looked at her sensei

Keeping true to his word he ended their training for the day and let him rest proceeding to the door he opened it letting her carry him in then let him lay down on their bed.

"I'll be with sensei if you need me call okay till then you rest"

"okay thank you Takasheii I'll let you know" he said sleep slowly taking him within seconds he had fallen asleep. Takasheii smiled and left the room shutting the door behind her leaving just enough space for her to open the door should he need her.

Ryukotsusei looked at his student and put a hand on her shoulder comforting the young wolf "he'll be okay don't worry about it he has lasted up to this point and I think he'll continue doing so alright?" he said as her eyes met his.

Nodding she went over to the couch taking her sword off her back and turned it back into its charm form. Taking her tank top off she tossed it over to the pile of dirty clothes over in the far corner then looked at her guardian.

"He handled the first part of training pretty well" she said sitting down on the couch her eyes closed as she tried to settle down

"Ryukotsusei what has been happening all these years that I've been gone? The events that have been happening don't seem like what a human would do or even act" she said opening her eyes staring at the ceiling.

Understanding her concern he started to explain what at really taken place in the 10 years she was missing too her surprise it wasn't a human causing the trouble but a fellow plutonian that was banished here 3 years ago and since then had been using a human form to blend with the humans. The wolf was a young one and was well aware that you had been arrested but didn't know she had been released due to good behavior.

"I'm sad to say that a human has been helping him the human seems to be telepathic telling him what was going on in the outside world from what I've gathered the telepath seems to be willing to work with him." He said looking at her

"do you know his name? the plutonian?"

"yes your old enemy from my class Crimson he is the one that is doing this deed not knowing that you are alive he has people believe that if they don't listen to him that he will give them over to you"

"Yeah Nero mentioned something about that when I first came back" she said looking at him her crimson eyes seemingly calm and keeping her anger in check.

"I will retire for the night and continue tomorrow morning okay? You need to take a shower to help calm your emotions remember always keep your emotions silent don't show weakness to your enemy and that leads to your own destruction" he said putting his hand on her forehead. "Try to get some sleep my child you deserve it from our training today" he said slowly dissipating back into her sword sighing in defeat she smiled and stood up heading to the bathroom proceeding to take a shower like her master suggested.

A few hours later Takasheii was under the water closing her eyes she tried to calm down knowing it would have no effect on her she decided to start cleaning herself. Minutes later she turned the water off and stepped out grabbing her towel and started to dry herself off. Then proceeded to get dressed opening the door she found Stryder still sleeping on the bed smiling she tossed her clothes into the clothes basket and went over to her side of the bed laying down beside him. She suddenly felt his arms pulling her closer to him to where her back was against his chest showing that all he wanted was to sleep. She closed her eyes smiling and let sleep take her.

Chapter 8

**Flashback**

Year: 19th century

Location: Plutonian Empire

Planet: Pluto

Current ruler: King Hephaestus

Children: Takasheii Uzumaki, Apollotus Uzumaki and Adrian Uzumaki

Next in line to the throne: Apollotus Uzumaki

The throne room

"Takasheii get your furry black tail back here dammit!" called King Hephaestus as he chased his daughter for the fifth time in a row for getting into his weapons room once again. For some reason she was always fascinated with his old war trophies he figured that she just wanted to be like her father.

"Takasheii give it back to him daddy needs it for the ceremony this morning" came a voice Takasheii turned to see who its owner was and smiled as she saw her younger brother Apollotus with the youngest Adrian holding his hand while dragging his favorite toy.

"He is gonna be late if you don't give him that blade" he explained pointing to a dark blade in her arms the hilt was that of a dragon twirling around a spear with a orb as the center.

Understanding what her brother meant she gave the large blade to her father and smiled chuckling as he grabbed the blade putting it in its sheath.

"Alright you three troublemakers why are you here?" he asked keeping his gaze with Takasheii.

"we wanted to see Grandpa" said Apollotus coming over to Takasheii handing Adrian to her

taking the young wolf pup she balanced him on her arm and had him laying on her shoulder. Hephaestus softly pet the young wolf pup he had the same markings as his mother only thing he had left since her passing feeling something take him out of his daze he looked down and saw Takasheii tugging on his royal robe. Kneeling down to her eye level he put his hand on her head nearly engulfing the child's head and smiled "do you guys want to come with me to the senate wing?" he asked at first it seemed like it would only be Takasheii coming along especially when they saw the guards come over to them Adrian reached for his father making Takasheii smile and handed the young pup to her father.

"We want to come with you daddy" said Apollotus  
"Alright come on but you have to be quiet okay?" he said looking at Takasheii who just waved her hand  
"Can Adrian come too?" Apollotus asked as he pointed to the youngling reaching for his father.  
Chuckling the wolf king picked up the young heir and held him in his arms and nodded his response making all three wolf pups smile in delight.

Hours had passed and the meeting finally ended Hephaestus was happy that nothing happened sadly he had spoken too soon  
"TAKASHEII UZUMAKI GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled the general of the Plutonian Empire,

General Zhao Uzumaki, the grandfather of the three pups, Takasheii had managed to find her favorite swords master.

"Master Ryukotsusei welcome back" squealed the young wolf as she hugged his leg making the old teacher chuckle

"It is good to see you again my dear have you been working on your practices I gave you?" he asked

the young wolf nodded and squeaked as she felt herself being roughly yanked off the ground to see a very angry Zhao glaring daggers at her making the young wolf shiver visibly  
"I told you to not to bother master Ryukotsusei and to leave him alone how many times now?" he growled shaking the Takasheii roughly till she felt herself stop looking to see her teacher grasping her grandfathers arm then grabbed the dizzy wolf pup. The shocked general stared at the old weapons master he never expected this kind of behavior from him he knew that he raised Takasheii while her father was away with her brothers.  
"General Zhao you are to not hurt my pupil in my presence is that understood" he growled his eyes frigid with irritation  
Slowly he nodded and started to leave then looked at scared Takasheii  
"are you alright little one?" he asked looking at her she nodded her head slowly as small tears rolled down her face. Noticing this he wiped the tears away from her face  
"your highness I will be taking your daughter to my dojo you may find her there" he said looking at the young king glancing at the old master he nodded and Ryukotsusei took his leave.

**later on**

"Master where are you?" called Takasheii she had been away from home for some time and now had returned to see her old master. Looking around the dojo she looked down and found blood splotches on the floor fearing the worst had happened she hastened her search to find him. When she found him tears started to spill down her face at the sight before her  
"No…master…..please" she said running over to her master's lifeless body.

"Master Master wake up please wake up" she said shaking him no response she held his body close to his as she cried into his shoulder slowly but surely she started to calm down then remembered what he had told her one time when he was teaching  
"should I die put my soul into the crimson dragon I will take residence in that vessel and will forever remain by your side"  
Looking up she spotted said sword and retrieved it the started to put his soul into the sword when she had finished the task she looked at the sword the eyes of the dragon shown brightly.  
Suddenly the door flew open a guard with his sword drawn and a pair of cuffs in his other hand  
"Princess Takasheii Uzumaki you're under arrest for the murder of Master Ryukotsusei" he said

Arrest? Murder? Where did this foolish guard get off calling her a murderer calming her anger she asked by whose orders did he get them from

"General Zhao" he said bluntly

shock filled her eyes as she just stood there letting the guard come over and put the cuffs on her then proceeded to take her to the room of judgment. All the while looking at the hollow expression of the saddened wolf taking her by surprise he turned to her and started to take the cuffs off.  
"Save them princess please he's going to kill them" he said looking at her

"kill who?"

"your father and brothers save them he's gone to the throne room"

"why are you doing this?"

"I know you didn't kill your master Takasheii I've served your family for this long to know that you looked up to him when your father was teaching your brothers rather send you to your grandfather he sent you to him you don't know who your master really is do you Takasheii" he said staring into her crimson eyes

Slowly she shook her head as she looked at the sword behind her  
"your master is a dragon the highest ranking of them what you did with his spirit was a honor burial it shows that he trusts you that much"

Takasheii stared in shock and went to grab the sword to find it gone someone had stolen her sensei  
"where is he?" she growled

The guard looked at her in confusion as he saw a black and red flame engulfing her body slowly as she started to come over to him. Slowly the guard started to back up something didn't feel right something in his princess had changed drastically.  
"what has he done to you?" he said fear could be heard in his voice as she got closer to him she clenched her hand into a fist drew back and punched him making him land hard into the wall. Slowly she started towards him a splash of his blood dripping from her hand immeasurable rage welling up inside her hot tears running down her face.

"Did he pay you enough traitor? Cause you're about to earn your pay" she growled as she drew her hand back once more then slammed her fist into his chest hearing it break in two.

Within seconds the old guard died Takasheii stood up and took her glove off revealing the one injury she thought she wouldn't have to see again. With rage still burning in her she started to make her way

**Throne room**

The master assassin feinted toward the king, just missing his mark. As was true of assassins of his day, he fought with two tainted blades—but his mark was unaware.

"Please Zhao stop this madness" begged Hephaestus. The King reached back pushing Adrian out of harm's way. "You must stop, what have we ever done to you that you are attacking us this way. Takasheii & Apollotus both hurried to the throne room from different directions. Just outside the large ornate doors they met up and listened to the chaos inside.

as he held his youngest sons' lifeless body the general looked at the king of Pluto with murder in his eyes.

"begging now are we how unbecoming of you Hephaestus I would've thought that you'd at least learned to fight for your sons let alone that impudent wretch called your daughter she's probably in shock at the sight of her precious master dead"

"why would you do that he's done nothing wrong for you to do that to him"

"he betrayed me he helped me put that wretch inside her and he started to treat her like his own kind"

"what did you do to my daughter Zhao"

"well since you're about to die why not tell you since you had the child stay here I've been doing experiments on her and using her as a test subject the latest experiment I've done to her was put someone into her oh the screams she made were music to my ears" he said giving a sadistic smile

Hephaestus stared at him in shock all those times she begged him to let her come with her brothers and he kept on saying no to her now he understood why she wanted his help.

Zhao smirked and started to raise his blade to finish off the shocked king when Hephaestus realized this it was too late for him to react and was instantly killed.

Hours later, Takasheii arrived she was too late to save her father and knelt

Beside his lifeless form she picked him up and held him close to her as silent tears rolled down falling on lifeless cheeks

"Pity I would've let him live just to see your expression right now" said her grandfather coming up from behind her pointing his blade at his test subject's neck the point digging into her slowly. Takasheii lifted her head slowly and turned what General Zhao saw next was enough to make him realize who he was dealing with. Takasheii laid her deceased father down on the ground folding his arms on his chest then turned to her grandfather once more when she looked down she found her sensei in his clutches his soul screaming agony.

"Pity I won't be able to see your funeral Zhao know why?" she asked standing up and dusting herself off

"easy cause I won't let you leave here alive" he replied smugly

Takasheii kept her crimson eyes on him making him just a fraction cautious she was unpredictable whenever she was angry especially with what he had done now.

"lets put it to the test shall we General" she taunted taking her glove off showing her metal hand and getting into a fighting stance he knew all to well like Takasheii had anticipated he accepted the challenge without any further persuasion from her. And started to charge her swinging the blade inches from its target when it suddenly stopped and didn't budge like it had a life of its own.

"what? What is this?" he growled trying his best to make the blade move

standing straight Takasheii took the sword and tossed him from it like a ragdoll while looking at the blade and put the broadside of it to her forehead smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Master are you alright?" she said to the blade

"yes my child you did good putting me in this blade you bring honor to your father and your brothers"

"why didn't you tell me master?"

"I wanted to my child but I wasn't able to tell you your grandfather forbade me to tell you"

at hearing this she growled and glared daggers at the still shocked general who was now grabbing her now dead father's sword from his hilt. The future assassin looked at him as he prepared himself for fighting her Takasheii just stared at him and couldn't help but not chuckle. The vermin actually wanted to fight her  
"Please like you could actually be a match for me princess you can't possibly beat me I'm strong-" he was suddenly cut off with a punch in his face he felt his nose crack into pieces and he landed hard into the wall dropping her father's sword. Before the blade hit the ground it floated to Takasheii who had her hand open for the sword. Within seconds she turned it into a charm placing it close to her necklace the metal suddenly became alive and intertwined itself around a loop in the blade the metal connecting itself once more becoming solid again. Takasheii looked at Zhao her eyes filled with cold and hate as she walked over to him she grinned at the sight of his bloodied form then grabbed his ankle yanking forcefully on the appendage hearing a distinct crack.

"AGH!"

"Does it hurt Zhao? Do you feel their pain that you inflicted on them?" she asked him as she tossed him to the ground then started to walk over to him. As he got back up he stared at her and growled how dare she touch him reaching into his boot he pulled out a hidden dagger. As he got up she still continued towards him chuckling at the sight of him using a dagger in his defense.

"Zhao did you really expect me to listen to you forever knowing full well that I would turn against you for being a general you sure are stupid" she said coming closer to him bringing his face to hers. In a last ditch effort of killing her he drew the dagger and slashed it down her face leaving a deep gash down over her right eye he did it a second time this time it went across her face grinning like he had finally won the victory was short lived. Pure rage could be seen in her eyes as she brought up her sword and thrust it through his chest.

"I was hoping to kill you slowly Zhao sadly you lost that chance say hello to Sheila for me" she said and pulled her sword out his lifeless body dropping to the ground. Taking her shirt off she cleaned the blade and tossed it to the side letting the kill soak in she felt a familiar presence surround her. Turning she smiled and put her hand up to have something touch it her master had taken his true form.

"Come there is a place I know you'll be safe in and we can look at your wounds" he said putting a single claw on her cheek closely examining the wounds that would eventually become scars.

**a few years later**

"Hey Frank get a load of hottie over there" called Ben turning at the call of his name he turned to the man that called him to see a woman dressed in black she had come here often buying the same drink. She always sat in the dark and always wore a pair of black sunglasses she did however seem pleasing to the eye.

"She's not that bad looking why don't you go see if she wants to come over and sit with us I'm sure we'll give her a good time" he said smirking. Nodding Ben went over to the quiet visitor rubbing his hands together already thinking of what he was going to do to the woman

He stopped when he heard a gun cock from the woman

"That's close enough what do you want?" she said keeping her gun hidden in the shadows not wanting to attract any attention Ben held up his hands showing he didn't want to start anything.

"Easy babe I just want to talk 'kay?" he said putting his hands down slowly hearing the gun uncocked he started to come closer to her.

"Why don't you come sit with us we can keep you company" he said as he came closer to her table slowly the woman put her gun back into its holster. She eyed the man in front of her he didn't seem like he was worth her time and was slowly testing her patience, which was running thin, keeping an eye on the man she kept her hand on her other hidden gun.

"I'll pass thanks" she said coldly as she turned her head sideways she looked at his group then looked over her glasses making Franks eyes widen in shock. Standing up he made his way over to Ben who was sliding closer to her when he saw Frank come over to him the woman looked at him pushing her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"Hey Ben it doesn't look like she wants to come over why don't you leave her alone and come back to the table" he said looking at him Ben looked at him confused why was he pulling him away from the girl.

"You sure Frank?" he asked

"I'm sure Ben" he replied urging him this time the strange woman tried her best not to kick the man out of his seat let alone laugh at the expression the man had on his face. Ben stood up and took one look at the woman and stared at her why was Frank so scared of her?

"Can I get your name babe?" he asked the woman chuckled making him frown "did I say something funny bitch?" he growled in turn the woman stared at him grinning

"yeah you did cause your friend seems to have received my warning of getting your filthy carcass out of my face frankly I'm shocked you haven't figured it out yet" she said grabbing her drink and swallowed it whole then motioned for the bartender to bring the bottle.

Ben went over to her and slapped her taking the woman off guard as her sunglasses slammed against the other side of her booth her eyes turned to face him Ben stared at her in shock realizing who he had just struck. The legendary assassin and thief- Takasheii Uzumaki her crimson eyes burning into his own making him shiver with fear.

The bartender came over with her bottle and she gave him his payment then looked at her cup he pointed to it and she nodded for him to take it then brought her another glass clean and ready for use.

Then he turned to them "I would greatly appreciate it if you left my bar it seems you're causing a ruckus already and starting to disturb my customer so kindly leave" he said calmly the two men turned their heads and looked at Takasheii who had managed to put her sunglasses on but her eyes shown brightly. Stepping toward him he pointed his finger at the female assassin who tried her best to keep calm

"Are you blind old man she's Takasheii Uzumaki the infamous assassin she could kill you within seconds along with everyone in this bar!" he exclaimed making some people turn their heads at him. The woman was of fair build the customers in the bar knew who it was from the very beginning and didn't have a problem with her being there as long as she didn't start anything she was allowed to stay. They did say that she could finish it just do it outside.

"I would suggest you listen to him sir its obvious that her patience is wearing thin and so is the rest of us in here unless you want to make her pissed it would be a mistake to do so take her warning and leave." he said looking at the people in the bar like they were crazy he looked back at Takasheii who had disappeared and was coming out of the bathroom wiping her chin. He looked getting a better view of her guns she looked at him and took her sunglasses off then started cleaning them she looked at the woman and motioned for her to come over to her they started to talk about something then Takasheii reached down to her holster grabbing her .50 caliber Desert Eagle.

"Something in the barrel itself is jammed in there good I tried getting it undone myself but the damn thing doesn't want to listen you think Ivan might be able to fix it when he can?"

"I think so he's suppose to return tomorrow from one of his classes so yeah what happened did you throw up again?"

Her silence was enough to answer the old woman and she sighed putting her hand on her scared cheek she looked at her square in the eye like a mother would her teenage daughter.

"You need to stop Takasheii its going to make you pass out one of these times and the last thing we need is for you to be in the hospital" she said concern could be seen in her eyes the people of the town at first were fearful of her knowing of her reputation but gradually began to trust her and soon started to treat her like one of their own.

"I know but I just can't forget the memories you know that" she said closing her eyes then opened them she looked behind them and saw the two men leaving the bar except Ben who stood there glaring at her. Her eyes noticed him reaching for his weapon turning her attention back to her friend she finally surrendered making the woman go back to her seat then turned her attention to Ben who now had his gun in her face.

"What have you done to these people brainwashed them into thinking you're a good person? HA! Yeah right you were never a good person from birth what makes you think you'll just kill them in the end?" he said cocking the pistol as Takasheii calmly put her now cleaned sunglasses on.

"What I've done to them is none of your business human" she said looking at him as she put a gloved hand under his throat making him shiver. "Why don't we take this outside I don't want to start anything in here for my end of the deal to be broken because of a worthless life form like you" she said then looked at the bartender motioning for him to have the people to stay in here understanding her intentions he nodded

"I'll keep your bottle with me when you get back okay? And don't be bringing anything back okay? You know my rules" he said grabbing her bottle and put his hand on her shoulder "I also have some news for you about your arm okay?" Takasheii smirked and nodded her response then he went back to the bar.

"You bitch you're noth-" he went silent as her hand went over his mouth making him drop the pistol on the ground. "You would do well of keeping that hole you call a mouth shut there are children present and I will not have such vulgarity spoken in my presence" she said then dragged him outside all the while he tried to get her hand off his mouth slowly her grip tightened and she tossed him on the dirt ground he glared daggers at her. Takasheii looked up at the sky and noticed a storm was heading their way then looked at her gloved hand knowing that she would have to uncover what was hidden beneath it.

Before she could grab the glove she was punched in her jaw taking her by surprise she landed on her back she growled looking at her coat.

"You idiot of a human I just got this thing washed this morning" she yelled taking her coat off along with her glove she growled laying it on a nearby chair. Ben's eyes widened at the sight he saw her entire arm was metal from her shoulder down was entirely metal now he understood why she wore a glove and cloak.

Suddenly she had her gun drawn and aimed directly at him "I'm done playing you tell your boss that he hasn't paid you enough to kill me" she said instantly she pulled the trigger and shot his ankle making him scream in agony as Frank ran over to him and brought him back to their car then drove off into the distance. Takasheii went back over to her coat and put it back on then grabbed her glove sliding it back on she made her way back to the bar wiping the dust off her sleeves.

Silently she walked into the bar still wiping the dust off she was met with a hug from the female that talked to her before she went outside.

"Thank goodness you're alright we were starting to worry about you" she said smiling Takasheii hugged her patting her back

"Sally you're crushing my cigarettes plus I'm covered in dust so you mind letting go?" she said

Sally brought her head up and frowned as she slapped her along side the head knocking her glasses off once more her crimson eyes staring down at her. Ever since her and Sally met she was never afraid of those eyes she always found a fondness in them "I'm getting really tired of you knocking them off" she said letting her go and picked them up placing them on her hat then turned back to face her. Sally looked at her and shivered something in her eyes didn't seem right she looked at her stared at her glove taking her by surprise Takasheii motioned for the barkeeper to give her bottle she paid for it then left to the barn. Going around Sally she put her hand in her pocket putting her sunglasses on then left leaving everyone looking at Sally in turn she returned their stares with her own glare making them go back to their business. Putting his hand on her shoulder the barkeeper looked at her

"what's wrong Sally?" he asked

"Something's wrong with her she seems off for some reason I didn't mean to knock her sunglasses off it was an accident"

"Sally if you were the most wanted assassin and thief how would you feel if you couldn't get rid of the memories of the people you killed?" he asked

"I'd do anything to forget them"

"exactly she's been doing that ever since she first came here at first we didn't want her here but when she saved my son from some bandits coming through here slowly the town started to respect her and got to know her a little more realizing she tried her best to not kill someone that didn't deserve it the only thing she did was at the most punch them"

"then why is she so hostile towards me Ian?" she asked him sighing the old bartender shook his head knowing very well that the young lady hadn't been here long

"Sally what was your first reaction to seeing her in my bar?" he asked

"she was a low life and didn't deserve to be here"

"and what was her reaction to that?"

"she glared at me and tried her best to keep her temper in check as she tapped her hand on her gun"

"then what happened?"

"Steve came over and smacked me shocking her I guess"

"do you know why?"

"why?"

"because we actually stepped up to the plate and defended her something she had never gotten all those years of being wanted"

"so why is she so hostile towards me?"

"because in her eyes you're just like those bounty hunters and assassins that have been after her" he said

Sally's eyes widened at what Ian said all those years she had known Takasheii and she never once thought that she was slowly getting on her nerves making the wolf out to be the outcast she ran outside to find Takasheii gone.

"Ian where is she usually staying?"

Looking at her he thought a bit remembering where he first came in contact with the assassin.

"she stays in the barn but I would leave her alone for now Sally till she cools down a bit besides its starting to rain here soon" he said looking up she started to hear the sound of thunder over head.

Nodding her head she went back in and sat down at her stool laying her head down. Meanwhile in the barn, Takasheii heard the thunder and took another drink from her bottle the humans called it whiskey Ian said that it was a little strong for most to drink it out of the bottle. For her though it wasn't that much stronger, no for her kind it was Plutonian ale the strongest in the galaxy and sadly illegal surprisingly even that wasn't strong, she often would have a drinking contest with her fellow assassins to see who lasted surprisingly it was always her and they would constantly pick on her for it but it was all in good fun.

Putting her bottle down she got down from the loft and stood in the doorway then took out a cigarette and lit it then putting her lighter back in her pocket blowing smoke through her nose. She had never taken her sunglasses off not just for hiding her eyes but also because it was hard on her eyes to concentrate without them. Putting the cig back in her mouth she took out her gun and started to look down the barrel and sure enough she found what was giving her a hard time a small fragment of a crystal was stuck in there cocking the pistol she aimed it at a fence post and pulled the trigger the gun firing a lot better now that the fragment was gone then placed it back in its holster.

Taking the cigarette out she blew the smoke. Pausing she looked out hearing a commotion just outside Ian's bar. Apparently it was a few drunks picking on someone. Taking one last drag from her cig she tossed it out in the rain that snuffed it out. Putting on her hat to hide her ears, walked out with the rain hitting her hard. Coming closer to the drunks she took out her gun and fired making them turn to the person interrupting their fun with the newcomer placing the gun back into its holster the drunks started to size her up. One of the drunks recognized who she was and started to drag his companions to their horses quickly leaving the small town just her and the newcomer. Takasheii came over to the stranger and picked him up bringing him with her to the barn. He was alive so that was a good sign just needed to get him warm and a new pair of clothes or at least let them dry. Walking into the barn she brought him to the loft and laid him down in the sweet smelling hay. It was a good thing no one came into the barn except to check on the horses, the stable hands left her alone. Taking her own coat off she hung it up on a old rusted nail. She left her ears showing to allow them to dry then proceeded to the young lad to cover him up and getting him warm. Slowly he began to move showing her he was waking up. When he saw Takasheii he sat up quickly and tried to back away from her.

"I wouldn't be moving around much kid you have some serious wounds there plus you're soaked to the bone what's your name?" she asked calmly coming over to him as she took her sunglasses off then started to dry them off.

"you first" he said

Takasheii looked over her shoulder he had the same color eyes as she did with a fang coming out of his mouth. He wore a black coat and red tank-top with blue jeans and black shoes Takasheii came over and started to take his coat off when he instinctively pinned her to the wood of the loft.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Are you gonna kill me too?" he growled as he held a blade to her throat calmly Takasheii looked at him her eyes burning into his

"My name is Takasheii Uzumaki I'm currently living here" she said

"Stryder Takiyuki why have you brought me here" he said standing up letting her sit up and shake her hair getting some of the rain out then looked at him.

"well didn't think you wanted to stay in the rain and catch a cold so brought you in here to get you dry and warm" she said

"aren't you going to kill me though?"

"no I've retired from assassinations you seem like an assassin your self" she said reaching her hand out he took it and stood up then she took his coat off hanging it beside hers as he stared at her shock written all over his face.

"You gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna take your clothes off?" she said looking over her shoulder at him

"what are you gonna do have sex with me?"

"hardly you need to get warm and your clothes aren't exactly keeping you that way seeing you're shivering like a scared pup" she said tossing him a towel he caught it just before it hit the ground

"dry your hair off I have a blanket that you can wrap yourself in after you're done undressing its behind you on that nail behind you I'm gonna head down and change my clothes call me if you need anything" she said and started to leave. Looking behind him he saw a black blanket once she was out of view he started to undress then hung his clothes on a rack beside him wrapping the blanket around him the blanket itself reached his toes ensuring he was going to be covered its sad when even his underwear was wet and he was stuck with staying with a woman. He had heard rumors of her being cold and ruthless but she was staying here like she didn't have problem the people here actually accepted her here turning he saw her backside she already had a fresh pair of pants on and was working on getting her bra on turning red he quickly turned his face and sat down in the corner.

"you dressed Stryder?" she called out

"yeah you can come up" he replied hearing her get on the ladder she started to climb up what he saw was truly shocking her entire right arm was metal hanging her wet clothes over the railing she turned and saw his sight drawn to her arm.

"Shocking isn't it?" she said coming over to him and kneeled down to his sight putting her hand against his forehead she felt him having a slight fever then stood up and got a bottle out with some orange liquid in it.

"Open your mouth and hold your nose" she said Stryder looked at the strange liquid and then back at her questionably.

Sighing Takasheii took a swig of the liquid and looked back at him nothing happened

"It's medicine it'll bring down your fever the only side effect will be you getting sleepy but that's it"

"so it won't kill me"

"I told you I don't kill anymore Stryder" she growled making him jump doing as she instructed he opened his mouth and she plugged his nose pouring some of the liquid down his throat swallowing she stopped and let go of his nose.

"Open your mouth" she said he hesitated then she plugged his nose making him open his mouth she smiled at what she saw

"not bad its been a while since I've seen a dhampir and a young one at that"

"so what are you gonna do turn me over to the villagers?"

"yeah right I don't have it in me to do that to someone that hasn't fed in a few weeks right now you're weak"

"how can you tell?"

"you're staring at my throat and there's a bit of drool coming down the side of your face"

surprised at her deduction he noticed that he indeed was drooling quickly he wiped the saliva away from it

"don't worry your secret is safe with me Stryder" she said smiling nodding Stryder started to calm down a little and yawned Takasheii smiled taking out a cigarette and put it in her mouth then lit it blowing smoke through her nose.

"you're tired why don't you go to sleep you need rest" she said coming over to the young dhampir and laid him down. "Relax I'll be by the door if you need me okay?" she said putting the cigarette in her mouth and came over to him laying him down on his back then stood back up again.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine you just worry about yourself okay?"

"okay" he said and laid back down sleep slowly consuming him Takasheii smirked and slid down the stairs and landed with a thud then walked over to the door blowing smoke through her nose as she took it out tapping it making the access ash fall off. The rain starting to lighten up a little and she noticed someone staring at her she recognized it to be Sally taking another drag from her cigarette she motioned the girl to come over.

Sally seeing her motion her over she ran over putting her hand over her head and was met with Takasheii tapping her cig once more as she blew her smoke through her nose some of it landing in her face making her cough.

"Hey Sally what'cha want?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did in the bar it was wrong of me to do that"

it was subtle as Takasheii chuckled taking the last drag from her cigarette and then tossed it outside instantly being put out by the rain.

"so what do you want me to forgive you off the bat?"

"yes because I'm truly sorry about it"

"sorry I don't work that way kid you have to earn something its not given off the bat you haven't earned my trust so get out of my sight" she said growling making the small girl jump a little the growl sounded like a wolf growl.

"I'm sorry Takasheii I truly am I didn't mean to be in your way"

"what have you done Sally?"

"you'll have enough time to get out of here by tomorrow" she said looking at Takasheii once more only to meet a living nightmare before she could do anything Takasheii raised her hand and punched her making her land outside her nose bleeding.

"Get lost bitch I don't want to deal with you ever again you come here again and I'll kill you" she said and shut the barn door and sat on the first step putting her face in her hands soft tears coming down her scared face. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder looking over it she saw it was Stryder knowing he was trying to comfort her she put her hand on his then sighed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked

Takasheii calmly took out her pack of cigarettes and grabbed it with her teeth then put the pack back in her pocket replacing it with her lighter. Blowing the smoke out of her nose she looked at some horses one of them she had been keeping an eye on since it came in the barn.

"Go get your things ready we ride in 15 minutes" she said looking at him understanding her orders he went climbed back up to the loft gathering his belongings. Meanwhile Takasheii stood up and put her hand on the horses shoulder letting it know she was there making the horse pick its head and turned around to face the wolf girl.

Takasheii smiled at what she saw-a nightmare a horse born and breed in Hell feared in the human world and highly dangerous if you had one. Their temper was unpredictable along with their power there was one thing that separated them from regular horses. Their tail, mane, and the feathering over their hooves was replaced with flame purple and black flames of hell their eyes crimson red. For her it was a very precious breed of horse that always seemed to understand how she felt and would often console her in their own way slowly putting her hand on his head she smiled when it leaned into her hand. Slowly looking up she saw the Nightmares other trade mark horns just behind their ears they showed their age and looking at this one it was a old one and it generally had experience.

"would you like to come with us?" she asked in response the horse mouthed the ropes keeping him in the stall

Smiling Takasheii grabbed his halter and guided him out of his make shift prison and started to saddle him up he noticed that Stryder started to come over towards him stood in front of him.

"Easy guy he's alright he's with me don't worry he's trustworthy she started to pet his mane and slowly he started to calm down then nibbled on Stryder's coat making the dhampir chuckle.

"Alright um you mind if I call you Blackhorn?" she said looking the nightmare in response it shook its head then smiled

"the name actually suits me if you think about it" he said making Stryder's eyes widen in surprise and making Takasheii chuckle as she laid her head on the side of his head.

"Its been too long since I've seen you again my friend Stryder I want you to meet my old riding horse Blackhorn he belonged to my little brother Adrian" she said and started to load his saddle bags and looked at Stryder and smiled shaking him out of shock he looked at Takasheii and nodded then put his own belongings into the other saddle bag.

"Stryder go rest you'll need it before we leave okay don't worry we'll watch over you okay?" she said blowing smoke out through her nose nodding Stryder went up the ladder and rested in the loft.

"he's a young one from the Takiyuki clan the most gifted for being a dhampir he needs to feed though I guessing you're already aware of this and are already thinking of ending his hunger aren't you?" he said glancing at the pondering wolf when she glanced at the old horse.

"he seems to resist when it comes to humans" she said tapping some ash off her cigarette then looked back at the demon horse as she started to rub his cheek in return he nibbled on her coat she chuckled a little.

"hey I need that okay"

"really those bullet holes tell me something else you haven't been fighting bounty hunters now have you?"

"you could say that, the guild has put a bounty on my head enough to buy you another saddle speaking of which does that thing need to be replaced anytime soon?" she asked trying to change the subject. Blackhorn knew that her being an assassin was a very touchy subject for her she didn't really want to talk about what happened. The next morning Takasheii and Stryder left the town at the entrance they were greeted with one of the people that owned the bar she was a constant nuisance for her.

"Finally kicked you out have they?" she said grinning

Stryder felt Takasheii tense up him being seated behind her he saw her eyes flicker with rage and started to tighten his grip around her waist calmly Takasheii put her hand on his patting it to reassure him everything was gonna be alright.

"I would suggest you keep your nose out of mine Kate I'd greatly appreciate it"

"This your new servant?" she said grinning at Stryder making the young dhampir nervous and hid behind Takasheii burying his face into her coat Takasheii could sense his fear.

"I don't think you can Takasheii…boys take her out" she said a pair of guys came out of the bar their hands on their pistols Takasheii tapped Stryder's hand

"I'm warning you Kate you don't want to do this" she said putting her hand on her gun she cocked it and waited for the woman to back down Stryder could tell that she really didn't want to cause anything.

"Stryder be ready to cover your ears okay?" she said looking back at him upon hearing this Stryder nodded taking his hands off of her waist. Not backing down the guys cocked their pistols then went to fire only to have them instantly shot out of their hands smoke coming out of her pistol.

"Last warning Kate back off and you get to live got it?" she said her voice sounding more forceful now then the gentle tone she had not too long ago

Kate stood her ground only to have the bar keep grab her by the arm and dragged her out of the way.

"Ian what are you doing?" she complained

"Getting you out of the way you've done enough damage as it is Kate why don't you go back to your spot in the bar and stay there you obviously won't listen to the warning she gave you"

"So you're taking her side then" she said suddenly having a bullet go by her head meeting its designated target-her ear. Instantly Kate clutched her ear

blood running down her hand Ian turned to face Takasheii and smiled

"I can only imagine how long you've wanted to do that you stay out of trouble okay?" he said stepping out of the way Kate grabbed someone's gun and started to chase after her when she froze instantly meeting the gaze of someone darker and slowly backed away.

Takasheii smiled and nodded at him then took off never to see the place she called home.

Later on Takasheii and Stryder found a place they could settle for a while Blackhorn was sent back to his home much to Takasheii's dismay he wanted to go home but should she need him she would only have to call out his name and he would be there. Coming up to a small hotel Takasheii and Stryder walked in and got their room the greeter seemed really anxious to get them to their room. Upon entering their room Takasheii turned to Stryder and caught him just as he collapsed struggling to stay awake lifting the sleepy dhampir Takasheii brought him over to the bed and laid him down. Takasheii smiled and laid her coat on top of him while he slept then proceeded over to the balcony the view was really nice they were hidden and the best part was that they didn't have to run hopefully. Still there was something that didn't seem right she would probably figure it out later right now she needed to concentrate on looking after Stryder. Sighing she took out her pack of cigarettes and took one out putting it in her mouth then lit it blowing smoke out through her nose then put her lighter and cigarettes back in her pocket. There was something that started to make the former assassin nervous a feeling she thought she wouldn't experience anymore-love. She had been around him so much he was always on his mind but why though what made him so special there were plenty of times that he could have turned her in let alone killed her in her sleep. Yet he never did anything that would put her life in danger could it be that he actually started to trust her as she started to trust him? Of course that had to be the answer on more than one occasion they defended each other even watched over each other when they were sick. She even trusted him when he needed to feed. Slowly she started to have feelings for him she only hoped that he would feel the same for her a little voice in her head told her not to get her hopes up if he didn't then that would be fine.

Taking a final drag from her cigarette she tossed it and blew the smoke out of her nose then went back inside she needed to see how he was doing. Upon entering the room she found him still asleep smiling she sat down beside him and brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face for once he looked peaceful. Smiling she brushed her hand softly down his cheek instinctively he leaned into her hand making her widen her eyes at the shock at what he did.

Slowly waking up Stryder looked up to meet Takasheii's gaze making him blush Takasheii making her look at him with concern

"you okay Stryder your face is turning red" she said putting her hand on his forehead making sure he didn't have a fever.

"yeah I'm okay" he said sitting up and trying to hide his blush

"you sure?"

"yeah were you able to rest yourself?" he asked Takasheii just looked at him her silence was enough to answer his question. Standing up Takasheii went into the living room as she put her sunglasses on smiling to herself she chuckled.

"Stryder can I ask you something?"

Stryder turned and looked at the former assassin bringing her coat with him as he walked up to her confusion written all over his face he nodded his response.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye to see him turning his gaze away from hers as his face turned red once more and bent his head down only to have her hand be placed on his cheek. Closing his eyes he leaned into her hand out of instinct then looked at her answering her question making the wolf girl smile what caught her off guard was when he kissed her. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away instead she kissed him back closing her eyes behind her black sunglasses pulling him close to her. What seemed like hours they broke their kiss as Takasheii hugged him holding her closely

"you mean that Stryder?"

"yes Takasheii I mean it I want you as my mate"

"I'll gladly accept you"

Stryder smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her chest. Later on Takasheii and Stryder took a walk into town they wanted to get something to make for dinner so they went to the local store. When they entered Takasheii had her sunglasses on she never took them off even indoors the reason being was not just she was hiding her identity was because the light plainly bothered her eyes. Getting what they needed they went to the checkout and paid for their groceries then started to leave on their way out Takasheii stopped and motioned Stryder to calmly go to the other side of the corner of the store. Nodding he did as was told and went suddenly Takasheii was on the ground in a matter of minutes four cops were on her back pinning her to the ground. Stryder saw what was happening and she looked at him shaking her head as if saying "Stay hidden I'll find you stay safe my mate" the cops taking her and tossed her in a large van one of the guards sat beside her with a gun in his hands. Stryder stood there stunned but understood what she had said and did as she instructed hoping she would return to him alive and safe.

Present day

Stryder woke up to the sounds of someone throwing up when he looked beside him he saw Takasheii missing then ran to the bathroom knocking on the door.

"Takasheii are you alright in there?" he asked concern was in his voice as he opened the door he saw Takasheii leaning against the wall of the bathroom panting. Her eyes meeting his for a moment he saw fear in them but what was a mystery to him.

"You promise not to be mad at me?" she said nervously

Stryder nodded his curiosity getting the better of him as he came over to her

For a moment Takasheii hesitated then looked at him.

"I'm pregnant" she said looking away from him expecting him to yell at her what she got was surprising to her he held her close to him smiling as tears of joy ran down his face Takasheii widened her eyes as she buried her face into his shoulder

"I could never hate you Takasheii you should know this by now I could never be mad at you in fact I'm really happy about this we're gonna be parents and I know that we're going to be great parents okay?" he said putting his hand on her head reassuring her that she was going to be okay that they would get through this and that he was gonna stay with her threw out the process. Smiling Takasheii held him close to her sadly their moment was cut short when her stomach reminded her of its displeasure and she was emptying the contents of her stomach once more. Stryder chuckled and rubbed her back staying behind her as Takasheii was loosing the battle with her stomach.

Chapter 9

Present day

"Crimson what is this you said that she was dead and yet she's alive right now you lied to me you freak!" said a dealer furious that he had been double crossed and afraid that the real Takasheii was alive. This was something not expected even for Crimson his long lost training companion was somehow alive surprisingly she surprised her prison that he had paid to put her in. Apparently he would have to finish her himself her powers would have gotten weak over the time she was imprisoned and wouldn't be much of a challenge meaning she would be easily killed. The only problem would be the weaklings that surrounded except Malcolm he more than once has proved his loyalty and would be a good test against her mate. The dhampir that mated with her a perfect match a freak mated with another freak the perfect couple looking over to his loyal servant he motioned for him to come over to his master and kneeled before him.

"Make preparations' for our guests we wouldn't want them to be disappointed now would we?" he said standing up and started going towards to a door going into a secret room. Malcolm did as he instructed turning to the dealer and lead him to a room not knowing his death would be his undoing.

Taking him to a secluded room the room itself was fashioned after a library making the man start to calm down then asked Malcolm if he would be safe from the old assassin. Malcolm nodded and started to leave when the dealer suddenly put his hand on his shoulder making Malcolm turn to face him. Without warning the dealer drew back his hand and punched him knocking him into the door blood dripping down his face. Wiping the blood from his face he looked at the dealer his eyes burning into his eyes making him shiver in fear.

"Your punishment will be with Takasheii maggot" he said and with that he disappeared making him shake in fear.

Ten hours later, Takasheii and Stryder made it to the Lexington Family manor her cloak waving in the breeze her eyes burning with rage Stryder put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and headed into the manor they would pay for what they did to her name in her absence Takasheii turned and kicked the door open. She looked around she didn't have to wait for long as a spear came out of no where the blade of the weapon missing her head by mere inches but managing to keep her sunglasses on.

"Honestly I simply don't see what's so special about you you're no special than your mate if anything you're more pathetic than him I don't know what you see in each other" said a figure coming towards them

Takasheii glared at the opponent that dared challenge her and Stryder. Takasheii put her hand on her pistol standing in front of Stryder waiting for her to charge her within seconds she disappeared Takasheii closed her eyes and waited to sense her opponent. Taking out her other pistol she cocked them both waiting for the fighter to make the first move suddenly the fighter attacked from behind hoping to land a hit on her. The only damage she caused was knocking her sunglasses off showing her true eyes making the teenager shake in fear at who she was fighting.

"death is only the beginning" she said growling then pointed her gun at her head pulling the trigger the lifeless body falling as a pool of blood surrounded it. Uncocking her other pistol she put both in their holsters and turned her head towards Stryder and put her hand on his cheek trying to calm him down.

"You alright?" she asked

"yes I just worry about you and her" he said putting his hand on her belly softly rubbing it making Takasheii smile as she kissed him then pulled away then looked at him.

"Come on we need to finish this"

"Lead the way"

Chuckling she lead the way to her next opponent wondering if it would be a worthy challenge. Coming to the next room she noticed it was a library and saw someone sitting in a chair in front of them Takasheii chuckled at what she saw and took out a dagger holding it close to her.

"Its been a while general hasn't it" she said smiling

"Yes it has Takasheii I had hoped to meet you back at your prison but seeing as Crimson wanted you dead I figure why not have some fun in this" he said taking out a black and gold sword Takasheii recognized the blade it belonged to her father from his safe in the throne room behind his chair.

"Recognize the blade you should I raided the royal vault after he left and you ran away from the planet" he said grinning as if he had won a war.

Suddenly Takasheii disappeared before him catching the general off guard then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ankles instantly he fell to the ground he looked up to see Stryder in front of him his crimson eyes boring into his own making him shiver with fear. Takasheii came over to him and placed her hand on the general's head purifying his tainted blood then nodded for her mate to feed as she looked to the blade in his hand. The blade ringing for the contact of the grown wolf making her smile touching it the blade shrank to the size of a charm like her other swords on her necklace.

The feeling of happiness surrounding the blades as she stood up and looked at Stryder smiling she went over to him and licked some blood he had managed to miss wiping his mouth.

Stryder chuckled and they continued to the next challenge for them.

Meanwhile

Crimson sat in his chair looking at his crystal ball seeing the battles enfolding before him he had not expected her to have her full powers after being in jail for so long. A brief moment of wind went through his heart and he looked up to see Malcolm standing beside him he still had him to test against her.

"Malcolm its time do not fail me understood?"

"Understood my master" with that he disappears into the shadows Crimson turned his head back to his crystal ball and watched the events unfold before him wondering how his servant would fair against the old wolf.

Back to Takasheii and Stryder

"Takasheii how you holding up?" asked Stryder worry could be heard in his voice holding onto her arm helping her steady herself against the stone wall she had started to feel dizzy and needed to rest before going further.

"I'll be fine for now we need to finish this soon" she said looking at him

"Right don't worry we're almost done just hang on a little more my mate" he said hugging her holding her close to him. Takasheii smiled and patted his back

"alright come on lets get this show on the road" she said letting him go Stryder looked at her and nodded as they continued to the next victim of Takasheii's rage. Coming to a room they opened the door and saw the room was pitch black switching her vision to the sight she was born with she found her opponent and slowly started to get out a hidden dagger. Then she put her hand on Stryder telling him to be on his guard as she led him to the wall putting a shield around him a blade suddenly hitting her arm making her groan in pain then looked to where it came from. Malcolm.

"Surprised Takasheii?" he said not knowing that she could see him plain as day "does it hurt freak?" he said coming up behind her bringing his blade up he prepared to give the final blow mere inches from her skull her tail wrapped around his wrist holding his arm in place. Takasheii knocked the blade out of his hand and kicked it away from him the assassin turned his gaze back to the wolf girl holding him in his place what he saw made him shake in fear what had he gotten himself into. Takasheii tossed him and held up a ball of bright energy making the dark room light up Malcolm looked at Stryder his eyes pleading for help only to have a cold stare in his eyes then started towards his mate.

"Takasheii lets finish this up we don't have time to play" he said the cold look still in his eyes he knew full well that Takasheii wasn't going to show her emotions when it came to her opponents she was slowly turning back to her assassin days and the only person that kept her from going back to that era was Stryder. Slowly Takasheii reverted back to what she was and nodded then continued to the last fighter and the last victim of her rage that made her life a living hell in her prison.

Back in Crimson's room

Rage seethed throughout Crimson's body a mere assassin had beaten his most dangerous student like it was nothing then to have her go to what she was all those years ago. Crimson tried to calm down then he was going to be fine he still had her weakness as long as he had that his victory was certain he knew that for sure. Going over to a small box he opened it and a iron blade gleamed in the light making the young warrior grin knowing his victory was certain.

In the final battle room

Takasheii sat in a chair and rested this walking was starting to get to her it was a good thing Stryder had decided to come along. Looking up she smiled looking at a sleeping Stryder scooting her chair closer to the sleeping dhampir she brushes strands of his hair out of his face letting her get a better view of his face. He seemed peaceful for once without always being on edge from attacks from other assassins or bounty hunters chasing him to the point of him not being able to feed without being turned in. Slowly Stryder woke up and looked up to see Takasheii staring into his eyes smiling as she kissed his forehead.

"Time to wake up love almost ready to fight soon" she said

Stryder nodded and started to sit up only to have him thrown to the ground as a blade hit the chair where he was sitting he turned his attention to seeing Crimson. A sadistic smile plastered on his face

"Its been a while Takasheii I haven't seen you since you left Pluto" he said walking over to where his blade landed and put his hand on the blade pulling it out of the chair then turned his attention to Takasheii her gaze hidden by her glasses. Crimson growled at this how dare she disrespect him gripping his blade tightly he swung at her nearly missing her glasses by mere inches.

"It is extremely rude to where sunglasses around your elders Takasheii why are you so keen on hiding your eyes an assassin like yourself should feel honored to fighting a fellow classmate" he said charging at her once more

Takasheii stared at him her hands not even bothering with getting her weapons no she would take her time dealing with this maggot.

"Elder? You? The only person I recognize as my elder is Master Ryukotsusei no one else is an elder unless they've earned the right to be called that and you Crimson have not earned that right so sorry but my glasses stay on" she said dodging another blow from his sword.

"You and that old man are going to end here Takasheii I promise you that" he said growling Takasheii grinned

"Show me Crimson show me what you've learned" she said getting into a fighting stance still leaving her weapons in their places. Without hesitation Crimson charged Takasheii using his speed attempting to make her confused sadly it didn't have the intended affect with each sprint he took Takasheii was able to follow him. So much in fact that Takasheii didn't do anything at all when he attacked she just disappeared when he swung at her his hand only hitting the pillar making it crack.

"The only thing you learned Crimson was how to run you never learned how to stand and fight just like you did then just like you are now" she said behind him her breath making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Turning on his heel he took her by surprise and punched her knocking her sunglasses off making them land beside his feet he instantly picked his foot up and crunched the shades. Takasheii slowly opened her eyes to have them boring into Crimson's eyes making him smirk in triumph at what he had just done. Standing up once more Takasheii started to dust herself off as she looked at him

"Draw your sword Takasheii I want to enjoy fighting you" he said walking over towards her he noticed her visibly tense.

"hurry Takasheii" he said taunting the she wolf not realizing that she had secretly pulled one of her favorite little creations that served its undying loyalty to her numerous times "wake up my little one" she whispered as if hearing her voice the orb started to shake a little then melded into her hand getting ready to serve its master once more.

Without waiting for her to doing anything Crimson charged her blades at the ready when Takasheii got a better look at the blades her eyes widen at what she saw—tainted blades. The very same blades that killed her little brother Adrian and the ones that killed her father filled with immeasurable rage she held out her hand a black and red flame engulfing it. Crimson ignored the sudden power change and continued towards his target no amount of power would change her fate she would die today for what she did to his master.

Before he could even make contact he was suddenly pushed back by an unknown power when he looked around he saw Takasheii pointing her hand at him the flame streaming into the form of a orb of black energy.

"As your master I relinquish your power to him but do not completely harm him just mortally wound him be careful though he has tainted blades and I don't want you dead just yet understood?" she said looking at the orb in response the jewel glowed red and took off at its target.

This took Crimson by surprise he had never seen this side of Takasheii before he remembered his sensei saying that there was something special about the girl and that because of that she was unable to succeed to the throne before her brother. She was a crystal charmer something that was forbidden on their homeworld he often heard his master tell him that he had made a creature that he feared would turn on him soon. But to know that it was the princess of their home world that was unexpected but still she would pay with her life for what she did to him.

Within seconds Takasheii was behind him then kicked him in the back of the neck making him fall instantly making him drop his blades, taking out one of her own blades the blade burning red. Before she could deliver the final blow he disappeared making the former assassin look everywhere for her target she looked down and saw a blood trail. A dark smile appeared on her face blood meant her opponent wasn't able to heal himself meaning this fight would soon be done holding her hand out she summoned her orb.

"Find him my pet lead me to him" she said upon hearing its masters request the orb left to find its new target.

Chapter 10

Crimson started to back up he had not expected her to have this kind of power after all these centuries of being imprisoned. Suddenly he felt a blast coming from behind him making him land in the ground feeling a sudden pain coming from his arm. When he looked down he saw blood running down

His arm he struggled to stand back up once more but suddenly had a bullet go over his head. Growling he hid himself in the shadows hoping to by time for his wounds to heal putting his hand to the wound on his arm slowly he stopped suddenly fear going through his body the wound wouldn't heal.

"Having trouble healing Crimson?" came a voice a dark voice from behind him slowly he turned his head and saw two crimson eyes burning into his emerald ones hurriedly he got up and ran out of the shadows only to trip over his own feet landing on his back.

"Takasheii please have mercy" he said still trying to by himself time all he had to do was reach for his new weapon and he would win this match

"Begging Crimson is that what your master has resolved you to doing?" she said kneeling in front of him her eyes dripping with murder as she put her metallic claw under his chin making him look into her eyes

"Your master would be disappointed Crimson you might as well surrender to a former assassin and let my pets take care of your filthy corpse" she growled making him shutter at the sight before him reaching for his hidden blade he went to swipe at the unsuspecting wolf.

Dodging the sudden attack Takasheii weaved through his attacks then looked at him a dark smile plastered on her scarred face. Crimson visibly shook something was different about her everything was wrong this wasn't the Takasheii his master had tortured all those years ago no this was something worse. He swung his blade once more only to have her hand catch the tainted blade and break it then she stabbed it in his shoulder the blades poison flowing into the wound. Looking back at his tormentor Crimson's eyes widened finally realizing who he was fighting this wasn't Takasheii this was something darker more dangerous than his opponent. With one swing Takasheii cut his legs off making him fall to the ground instantly blood flowing from his wounds.

"Its over Crimson say hello to my grandfather for me I'm sure you're both gonna be happy together" she said pointing her blade to his neck

"Oh no Takasheii this is only the beginning death will find you I swear it" he said

Without hesitation she ended his life his body going limp. Sighing, she wiped the blood off her fathers sword and turned it back into a charm placing it on her necklace then closed her eyes. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder when she looked she was met with a familiar face-Stryder.

"you stayed?" she asked

"why would I leave?" he replied.

Takasheii smiled and hugged him smiling tears of joy sliding down her face as she buried her face into his chest. Stryder just rubbed her back hoping to calm her down when he felt her shivering concerned he looked at her

"Takasheii what's wrong?" he asked concern could be heard in his voice  
"my water just broke" she said

If a dhampir could turn white Stryder would be the first to have done so trying to stay calm he picked her up and immediately took off towards the nearest hospital.

"the kid couldn't have picked a better time to come into the world" he said smiling Takasheii nodded in response as she rested her head against his shoulder. The fight was over and she had accomplished her goal her name was cleared her reputation still holding together and she would be able to raise her and Stryders child without a fear of someone attacking them.

Epilogue

The dawn came and a tired Takasheii got off her bike she had been riding since this morning hoping to find her daughter. Looking over her sunglasses she caught sight of a gas station peering over to her gas gauge she noticed she was getting low. Pulling into the station she pulled up to one of the stations and turned her bike off and proceeded to fill her bike up. While she was waiting for her tank to be full she noticed a biker gang pull up to the entrance and proceeded to go inside. Hearing the nozzle click she took it out and put it back then waited for her to get her receipt when the machine gave it to her she took it out and put it in her coat pocket then put the gas cap back on her gas tank.

Knowing it was going to be a while till she was going to get home she decided to pull up to the station and went inside.

Opening the door she heard the bell chime and saw the cashier nod in her direction while hearing a scuffle going on in the back of the store.

Not wanting to cause trouble she went over to the cashier and pointed to her favorite pack of cigarettes

"How many do you want?" he asked

"Two cartons please" she replied reaching for her wallet only to find it gone when she turned her head she saw one of the bikers tossing it up and down in the air as if challenging the former assassin.

"Can I have my wallet back?" she asked calmly holding her hand out the biker chuckled.

"take your glasses off sweetness and you might get it back" he said licking his lips Takasheii sighed took out some extra money and paid for her cigs then grabbed his hand the biker suddenly hearing a loud crunch as she took back her wallet.

"Sorry boys don't feel like taking them off" she replied when she saw a girl in the back she recognized her and bolted for the girl

"it can't be" Asure?" she asked picking her head up the girl opened her eyes and hugged the assassin

"mom I found you" she said into her chest shaking the bikers slowly walked up behind Takasheii only to have a gun pointed at the leader's head as she turned her head sideways.

"You wanted to get a look at my eyes human?" she growled helping her daughter stand she started to take her sunglasses off revealing who they managed to piss off.

"you do this maggot?" she growled

"yeah what of it" he replied about to pull out his own weapon only to find it gone and he turned his to find the storeowner behind him ready to pull the trigger.

"Get out of my store cretin" he threatened making Takasheii smirk she knew that voice anywhere she went. Without saying anything the biker took off leaving Takasheii with her daughter and the cashier

"Still getting into trouble Takasheii?" asked the cashier as he looked at Asure coming over to her and took a look at her injuries a few scratches and bruises but otherwise she was fine.

"You know me Steve never a dull moment and it doesn't take much to piss me off" she replied "and sorry about the mess hope I didn't ruin your store" she said and looked around. Steve chuckled and shook his head in response

"if anything you helped me get rid of them they had been giving me trouble ever since I opened the store" he said and patted her shoulder making the old assassin smile then returned her gaze to her daughter.

"you and I have some catching up to do young lady and I'm sure your father is going to be happy to see you" she said and started for the door waving good-bye to her old friend.

"oh yes Apollotus will be extremely happy that I found you princess Takasheii" he replied taking out a phone.


End file.
